Various devices for measuring environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity, and UV exposure are well used and are commonly used, for example in weather forecasting.
People are becoming increasingly aware of the ongoing effects that the environment has on our health and on the health of flora and fauna and in education teachers endeavor to promote an interest in the environment. Educational projects looking at the environment are commonplace and may require students to correlate environmental conditions with requirements.
Monitoring equipment for monitoring environmental parameters is traditionally expensive and in some instances complex to use which limits the age range at which it can be beneficial. In light of this many school projects will rely on available data which will not necessarily correlate to their exact location and removes the student from the process.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a multi function monitor that mitigates some of the above issues.
According to the invention there is provided a multi function monitor for monitoring environmental conditions and events, the monitor comprising: a monitor panel having a plurality of monitors thereon; and a measuring device attachable at either end of the monitor panel for measuring the circumference of an object around which it is placed; wherein the monitor panel includes: a temperature detection and display device; an ultraviolet radiation detection and display device; and a humidity detection and display device.
Preferably the measuring device also functions as an attachment means by which the monitor can be attached around an object.
The monitor may further comprise a monitoring device for monitoring and displaying environmental conditions in relation to optimal environmental conditions for the health of a particular plant or tree, the monitoring and display device comprising: a plurality of reactive zones, each reactive zone comprising a plurality of reactive sections, a section of each of the reactive zones responsive to a common environmental condition, wherein the sections of each of the reactive zones responsive to a common environmental condition are reactive to detect and indicate a different magnitude of the particular environmental condition.
The plurality of reactive sections are preferably reactive to change color in response to a particular magnitude of the particular environmental condition they are responsive to.
The reactive sections of a first of said plurality reactive zones are reactive to environmental conditions below optimal conditions for the health of the particular plant or tree; the reactive sections of a second of said plurality reactive zones are reactive to environmental conditions above optimal conditions for the health of the particular plant or tree; and the reactive sections of a first of said plurality reactive zones are reactive to substantially optimal environmental conditions for the health of the particular plant or tree.
In a preferred embodiment the temperature detection and display device comprises a plurality of thermochromic reactive zones. Each zone can contain a different composition of thermochromic ink such that each zone changes color at a different temperature.
The ultraviolet radiation detection and display device may comprise a plurality of reactive zones that change color in response to a particular ultraviolet radiation level and the humidity detection and display device comprises a plurality of hydrochromic reactive zones.
Preferably the color change of any of the reactive areas is reversible. Alternatively, the ultraviolet exposure monitor can be cumulative.
Preferably the monitor further comprises a container with a foldable lid for containing a sample of the plant being monitored. For example, a sample of the leaf at different parts of the seasonal cycle, an example of the pollen or flower may be recorded and kept in the container.
The measuring device is preferably a spring loaded measuring tape that is biased into a retracted position.
Specific embodiments of the invention will now be described, with reference to the drawing.